Joshi Koto Gakkou
by shiroiokamisan1
Summary: Sakura is a quiet girl. She has no friends and is extremely observative...sometimes. She is told to go to the rivaling schools by the president of the student council and does so. Who will she meet along the way? Will she finally make friends? Sucky summary, sorry. I was never good at summarizing. Sakura multi


Konnichiwa! I am excited to introduce my new story! I will be thinking of ideas for upcoming chapters on my other three stories. And honestly this story kind of reminds me of someone I know. Just taking orders from anyone. It is quite sad that that even happens. Everyone should be their own person.

Anyway I do NOT own Naruto. All rights to original owner. Thank you very much.

* * *

BRIIIIINNNNGGGG

BRIIIIINNNNGGGG

BRIIIIIN-

A pale hand slammed down on the alarm clock, deeming it useless. Said hand retracted and that limb that was attached to an arm attached to a male with long, raven tinted hair and obsidian eyes with a tint of red hidden in the depths.

That male was also known as Itachi. Uchiha Itachi at that. The Uchiha was famous at his school and was thought to be a school legend. Perfect grades, president of the student concil, plenty of friends, and a LOT of fangirls. Yep life for him couldn't get better at Akatsuki High.

That could change from better to worse in a second, and he knew it. He just didn't pay attention to what the outcome could be.

Rivalry between Akatsuki High and his brother's school, Konoha High. They never did seem to notice the school that stood between theirs. Either that or they never cared to know. But the school that stands in between theirs is Joshi Koto Gakko. Which is an all girl's high school.

The president of the student council there is Yamanaka Ino and the vice president is Uzumaki Karin, distant cousin of Uzumaki Naruto, vice president of the Konoha's student council.

Although the two male schools didn't notice the one female school, they did know that the two females were fangirls, yet business like when it came down to their school. Speaking of which let's get back to the story.

As I was saying..er...typing... Itachi planted his arms on either side of him and pushed himself up on his bed. With a sigh he got out of the warm comfort and made his way over to the bathroom. He continued through his daily routine as he heard the maid trying to awaken his brother.

Yes you heard correctly, his family has maids! He is rich. Though many people would expect him to take adavantage of the fact, he didn't. In fact he almost despised that he was rich. Woman clinged onto him, hoping to get money if they sold themselves to him. But they did that to anybody.

He does have to say though, every now and then he has to satisfy his needs. He is only human, male at that so he has hormones, even if he doesn't want them.

He finished the routine and descended down the wide staircase. He saw his mother sitting at the dining table with his father and cousin. Food was layed out on the table. But the one thing, more like food, that caught his eye was the dango.

Yes Uchiha Itachi has a sweet tooth. He loves the sweet paste that is covering the rice flour treat. Although many people would expect him to like something spicy or more bitter, the sixteen year old is obsessed with dango.

He calmly sat at the table and greeted his parents with a polite 'good morning'. Itachi dwelled himself with the dango before watching his brother walk downstairs in his uniform.

They had different uniforms. Itachi had a navy blue jacket with a white shirt tucked under and black pants that reached little ways past his ankle. Sasuke had a grey jacket white undershirt and black pants the same as Itachi's.

Sasuke stood in the entrance to the kitchen for a few seconds before making his way in. He sat at the end with the tomatoes, mumbling a 'morning' to their parents.

After the awkward breakfast the two went to school separate ways due to them not wanting to be seen so close to each other.

Meanwhile at Joshi Koto Gakko, there was a girl. A girl with pink hair. She was already settled down in her seat for fear the bullies would've hit her in the hallways. She was a quite little thing. She was wearing her school uniform, a light tan jacket with a white shirt underneath and a navy blue skirt.

She was short, being the shortest in the school proved that. She obviously was disliked by puberty, not having grown much. Other females teased and laughed at her because of it.

She seemed simple to most people, but they didn't know her outside of school so they didn't completely know. Sakura wears thick wire glasses to hide her eyes and her hair is usually kept in a messy bun. She has the most unusual pink hair and the oddest shade of green in her eyes. You could try all you like, but I doubt you would ever be able to make the same shade of green.

She was tiny, flat chested, and seemingly a nerd. She got the best grades and used her free time studying. She is known well because she is bilingual. Which has people wondering why she never spoke the other language. They only knew she was bilingual because the teacher had announced it when she moved to the city.

Speakin of which, these schools were all located near the edge of tokyo only being about three long train stops away from the center.

Back to the story.

Sakura at the moment pulled out a book which had no title on the cover leaving it unnamed. Quietly waiting for the teacher to arrive she heard her named called out. It was Ino.

"Hey Forehead, come here a sec!" Ino called out. Sakura closed her book and walked over leaving her stuff at her desk. "Hai?" Sakura asked quietly. "I need you to deliver something for me. One for each of the schools next to us." Ino ordered giving her two letters. One of which had the word Akatsuki and the other having Konoha written in bold ink.

"Demo...can't you deliver it yourself?" Sakura asked quietly. "No of course not!" Ino squealed. Her cheeks were red from obvious embarrassment. "I don't feel like dying today." Ino said checking her well manicured nails.

Sakura sighed inwardly. Maybe she can get out of the male's schools with a head, her head still attached to her neck. She complied with the blonde beauty in fear of angering her. She slowly made her way out of the school.

Silently praying for God to have mercy. She walked to the right first, towards Akatsuki High. Her breath hitched as she found herself standing in front of the school. There were so many males here.

The males watched as she stepped onto campus clutching two letters. They watched as she shuffled across the pavement possibly hoping she got struck by lightning. The guys watched in awe as she dared to step into the large school.

Said female was trembling like a leaf. She walked into the building with her head down. She didn't feel like looking at the questioning males. She looked around with confusion. She read the sign that said 'OFFICE' and walked into said room.

When she walked in the first thing she noticed were the red clouds painted around the large room. As she looked around a chuckle came from in front of her. Her eyes darted towards where the sound came from and noticed a man, at the far end of the room sitting behind a desk looking at her through ringed, grey eyes.

Sakura stumbled over and bowed clumsily. "I-Ino from Joshi Koto Gakko 'asked' that I g-give this to you." Sakura stuttered while placed an envelope, which was sort of crumpled now, onto his desk.

Sakura started to back away. But his voice stopped her. "Don't leave." The command was simple yet Sakura felt tempted to get away. Sakura fought the urge and stayed put as he opened the letter and began reading it. His eyes flickered to Sakura from time to time as he read the letter.

He grabbed a paper and pen and began writing rapidly with a slight glare at the paper. When he finished he put the paper, folded up, into an envelope. He motioned Sakura over and she complied, walking over slowly. The male just watched with amusement as she tried to make her trip as long as possible.

He held out the envelope obviously waiting for her to hurry up. As she reached for the envelope his hand shot out to grab her wrist. He pulled her onto the table which knocked down a few papers. "You are really just the tiniest high schooler I have ever seen." He said into her ear.

His breathe tickled on her ear before she shoved him away with the strength she had. She kept the letters in hand and hurriedly stumbled out of the office and into the hallway. Leaving a both shocked and amused man behind.

She ran down the hall as quickly as her little legs could take her. Doing so she bumped into what seemed to be a wall and fell on her rump. She whimpered a bit, rubbing her bottom without noticing the gaze locked on her by three teenagers. A chuckle caught her attention and she looked up with large green eyes hidden behind glasses, which had fell to the tip of her small button nose.

Sakura looked like an adorable child to them. She used the back of her tiny hand to push her glasses back up to her face. She looked at the males standing over her thin form.

Sakura saw a male with long blonde hair and clear blue eyes standing over her. Along with two other males standing on either side of him.

Quickly looking them over she saw said blond who had half his hair in a ponytail and the other half cascading down his back, also with a lock of hair covering his left eye. The male next to him had messy red hair, bored hazelnut brown eyes, and a lazy smirk on his seemingly yound face. The last male had long raven black hair that went down mid back in a low ponytail, his bangs framing his face without covering his unbelievably onyx eyes.

Sakura stood up and maneuvered around the small group. A hand reached out and caught her wrist. "Oi pinky where do you think you're going, un?" The blonde had obviously been the one to ask the question without her having to look at him.

"Away from you obviously." But she didn't say that out loud. Instead she didn't reply and tried pulling her arm out of his hold. That didn't work, it only made him pull her to his chest. Sakura felt soft hair tickling her skin and pushed him away. She didn't push him very far.

Her cheeks were flushed in anger mixed with embarrassment. She didn't say anything to him, only walked away leaving the boys a memory of pink implanted in their minds for the rest of the day.

It was confusing, really. How could men be so open about gestures. Sakura certainly didn't like to show any sot of gestures to just anyone. She wanted someone to like her for who she was. Everyone honestly seemed to hate that about her. Just because she wouldn't succumb easily to affectionate displays.

Sakura continued to walk towards the opposite school with worried thoughts staining her mind.

* * *

Thank you for reading my newest story. I am so sorry about not uploading any new chapters to my old stories. I just need ideas. I love you guys! Ja ne arigato!


End file.
